


banana milk

by sevenmuses (virgotears)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Coming of Age, M/M, Sex Toys, Switch Park Jinyoung | Jr., Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgotears/pseuds/sevenmuses
Summary: jinyoung's lost count on how many times he's swiped his debit card to buy that banana milk he always sees jaebum sipping on.





	banana milk

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: Both Jinyoung and Jaebum are high school students. Jinyoung is an honor student and the most popular boy in school. Jaebum is just an ordinary boy who is pretty much invisible and he loves cats.
> 
> i had so much fun writing this prompt. it started off as a pwp but i decided against it, now it's 18k of word vomit, hehe. i hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> ps. this takes place in 2013, when all 94 liner idols would be seniors in high school (in the american education system). we all know how these idols looked like at that time but just imagine that they look like how they look now (2019) hehe
> 
> also the youngjae in this is yoo youngjae!!! 
> 
> also also this is set in california :)

 

 

 

 

 

Jaebum’s hand starts to get a little sweaty as he stares at his blank piece of loose leaf paper. He doesn’t normally use wide ruled paper but since his mother bought it for him, he had to use it. He doesn’t have enough strength to leave the stack of paper at home to collect dust. He also doesn’t have enough strength to see how big his writing gets on the wide spaced lines. His thoughts and the music flowing between his ears begin to become _too much_ so he pauses his music and sets his headphones down. A sigh leaves his lips as he lays his pencil down.

 _This film project can wait,_ He allows himself to say. At the end of the day, all he needs to do is pass. He doesn’t have much goals after high school, he’s got his life set for him already. His parents have a dessert house to pass down to him and to be quite fair, it doesn’t sound bad to him at all. All he wants is to make music, be with cats and drink shikhye all day. Inheriting the restaurant allows him to do all of those.

Digging into his backpack, he feels the spine of the book he’s currently reading, _The Interpreter_ by Kim Suki. Right before he could open his book up a voice that shouldn’t be above a whisper pierces the quiet and serene atmosphere of the library.

“Hi! I’m looking for _The Interpreter_ by Kim Suki? Suki Kim, whatever. I tried looking for it but I can’t find it.” Jaebum rolls his eyes, knowing which body that voice comes from.

Jaebum closes his book and stares at the cover. Oh, his book.

Park Jinyoung needs his book.

Click-clack of the librarian’s nails against the keyboard resonates throughout the silence of the library. “Looks like it’s checked out by someone else.” The librarian says. “We can ask another branch if they have it.”

“Look,” Jinyoung pauses, probably looking at the librarians name plate, “Mrs. Garcia, I really need that book, like _now_. It’s for my Korean Literature class.” There’s a slight whine and it makes Jaebum roll his eyes again.

Jinyoung is an O.K guy. Jaebum doesn’t hate him but he definitely live without him.

“Jinyoung, I understand that but there is not much I can do. We can see if the city library has another copy or you’ll just have to buy the book yourself.” She tells Jinyoung, voice stern. “Our voices are little to loud for comfort right now so if you raise your voice at me once again, I’ll have to escort you out of here.” Jaebum can hear the feet of Mrs. Garcia’s chair screech against the hardwood floor. She means business when she stands.

Jaebum almost spends every lunch break in the library. If he’s not in here, he’s at the baseball field, watching Youngjae practice or at the computer lab, playing around with the GarageBand application. But since winter has come, he’s opted to stay at the library instead. He’s already claimed the spot right next to the heater and _unfortunately_ , next to the librarian’s desk. He’s had the honor to hear every students complaints and how Mrs. Garcia responds to each one.

Jinyoung begins to demand to find out who checked out the book and Jaebum can’t bare to hear it anymore. He snaps the book shut and stands up, he places the book down onto the librarians desk, causing the two that were arguing to look at him.

“Here.” He says, not tearing his eyes away from the book. _Urgh,_ He grunts in his head, he didn’t even finish it. “Just transfer his name onto it.”

Before Jinyoung could get a word in, Jaebum quickly packs up, he doesn’t even zip his backpack all the way before flinging it over his shoulder. He hears a faint “ _Here you go, Mr. Park.”_ before he completely leaves the library. He shakes his head, in awe at how admant Jinyoung was and how he was about to get into a first fight with a fifty year old woman.

“Hey!”

Jaebum grunts and begins to walk even faster.

“Hey! Stop walking so fast!”

He walks as fast as he can but of course, Jinyoung manages to catch up.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Jinyoung holds onto Jaebum arm, weighing him down.

“Uh,” Jaebum grabs onto Jinyoung’s hands and pushes them away. “You’re welcome.” He doesn’t spare a glance at Jinyoung and just continues to walk.

“Please! I’m sorry that I had to take the book away from you. I really needed it for my Korean Literature class.”

“Yeah, I know. I heard you loud and clear in the library.”

There’s a small noise that comes out of Jinyoung’s mouth and there’s a slight tug at Jaebum’s heart when Jinyoung gets the hint. He contemplates on apologizing for being rude but when he was about to, Jinyoung walks away. Book in one hand and fist clenched on the other.

A heavy sigh leaves Jaebum’s lips as he makes his way to the Computer lab, not wanting to be in the library for the remainder of the lunch break.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Were you able to get the book you needed?” Jackson says as soon as he sees Jinyoung walk into the cafeteria.

“Yeah,” He slams the book down along with his satchel. “It happened to be checked out by someone else and he also happened to be there so he let me have the book.”

Jackson raises an eyebrow at him. “Why do you sound so mad about it?”

Before Jinyoung can answer, he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist pulling him flush against a warm yet stone hard chest. He sighs at annoyance and tsks under his breath, “Sehun.”

“That’s me.” Sehun laughs, squeezing Jinyoung into him. “Missed you.” He mumbles into Jinyoung’s hair, lips staying there.

“Fuck off, will you?” Jinyoung grunts as he tries to push Sehun away. Jackson laughs as he watches them.

“Give me a minute, I missed you.”

Jinyoung just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m mad because when I thanked him he just, like, _urgh_ , he was just being rude!”

“Maybe he couldn’t handle being around you.” Sehun says, interrupting Jackson.

“Sehun, shut the fuck up for once.” Krystal blurts from across the table, eyes glued to her phone and dainty orange tinted lips wrapped around a metal straw inserted into a can of Arizona.

“Yeah, Sehun, shut the fuck up.” Jinyoung whips his head and see Jongin slide next to Krystal, with a big fat smirk on his beautifully sculpted face as he places his backpack onto the table.

Sehun finally lets go of Jinyoung and goes straight to rub his knuckles into Jongin’s skull. “You, Kim Kai, fuck off.”

“Anyway,” Jinyoung says, going back to his conversation with Jackson. Jackson was the only one he could properly speak to. His other friends somehow turning the conversation about themselves or changing the subject to spread a rumor about someone in their friend group. “He was just being real mean, I don’t know what I could’ve done to set him off. It’s not my fault I got assigned the book he was reading and, and I didn’t even ask him to give me the book.”

“Was he in our grade?” Jackson asks.

Jinyoung shrugs, “I don’t know anyone outside of our friend circle.” Air quote fly up as he says _friends_.

Sure, Jinyoung has spent almost every snack and lunch break with these group of people but they’ve always been so _toxic_. He grew up with them and there was no escape. All their parents know each other from their college years, business deals and from those dumb PTA meetings. For the most part, he can’t care any less about them. He sees them as noise to fill in the silence. His only chance to get away is to get into a university none of his friends are capable of being accepted into. Stanford already has eyes on him and he knows for a fact the university doesn’t have eyes on anyone else. The only few people he could call his real friends are Jackson, Wonpil and Suzy. All of his other friends are drama driven, needing some type of gossip to fuel their energy. They seem to feed off the discomfort and anxiousness of others around them. He wants to run, escape, to just get away but there’s something that’s keeping him on a leash.

As Jackson begins to speak, the school bell rings throughout the school.  

Students begin to scramble. Zippers of backpacks resonate in the dinning hall and chatter simmers down as everyone files into their respective class. It’s onto their fifth period. For others it’s their second to last but luckily for Jinyoung, he managed to accumulate enough credit to have his senior year with only four classes, he’s now allowed to leave campus.

Jinyoung’s always in a haste to leave school. He devotes most of his time to studying, he needs to keep up his grades and be able to go out somehow. Thankfully, the teacher who is in charge of the STEM club isn’t always on his ass about meetings, Jackson says it’s because Miss Winter has a crush on him but Jinyoung always waves it off. To be honest, most of the members of the club are already geniuses, they don’t need a new informative way to learn a formula or a more fun way to memorize the periodic table, most of then only want the title on their college applications, Jinyoung is definitely one of those members, despite being the president himself. Holding meetings were always time consuming and there was really no point in meeting when most of the members already knew what they’re doing.

ASB was a whole ‘nother case. Being the Senior Class Treasurer, Suzy always expected him to be at every meeting, on time and not with milk tea in hand. She expects him to sit with the cabinet on their respective chairs, not on the lap of their secretary, Ilhoon. It’s not his fault he always ends up getting the wobbly chair. And it’s not like he isn’t properly doing his job. In fact, their advisor thinks Jinyoung’s the best treasurer they’ve had since his sister graduated. In the past four years, from his freshman year to now, his class had the most dances, events, were able to have lunches from the cabinets favorite restaurants, had the prettiest posters for student assemblies and the most class apparel and it’s all the thanks to, not to toot his own horn, but it’s all thanks to him.

But no matter how much he does for the student body, Suzy can’t seem to be happy.

“ _ASB has an_ image _, Jinyoung. Neat, clean, crisp and polite. We’re loveable people and we’re never tardy.” She grits through her teeth, yanking the milk tea out of Jinyoung’s hand and tosses it into the nearest garbage can. He shrieks as she does so and almost leaps to get the cup back but he retreats, deciding not to, he could always buy another._

 _He releases a huff and shoots her with a roll of his eyes. “As if I’m not all of those.” He bites back at her. He is neat, clean, crisp and polite. “Besides you, I’m the most popular person in school. So, I_ am _loveable.You can’t even deny that.”_

_She groans, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, “The least you could do is be on time! And not with milk tea from 85 degrees.”_

_“Suzy, I don’t even have to be at these meetings. I’m the treasurer, I manage the finances and give approval for future expenses. I don’t care if the freshman class voted on their class sweater design or if the quad needs more greenery.”_

_“Ugh, you just aren’t being a good influence. The junior class treasurer is already bringing thai tea into meetings. Not always, but it’s becoming frequent.” Her hands gravitate to her hips, the weight on her legs shifting._

_“Their class president can deal with that themselves. Even then, our own class president hasn’t said shit about me, only you. If you’re so bothered by me, you can always kick me out of the cabinet.”_

_“That’s only because Wendy is scared of you! Look, I’m saying this as one of your best friends, not as ASB president. You’re starting to look lazy and sleezy!” She exclaims, eyes wide._

_“To you! I get that you care about me but Senior year is almost over, live a little!”_

Some days, he feels like he should change but there are those days where he tells himself that he shouldn’t change for anybody, take it or leave it.

“I’ll see you later Jackson, text me when you get home.” He says behind his back as he rushes out of the cafeteria.

He pushes the door open with force and suddenly the door goes back and hits his shoulder. There’s a loud painful groan, causing Jinyoung to forcefully shut the door behind him and search for the noise. He’s taken aback as he sees the boy from the library holding onto his forehead, eyes clamped shut in discomfort and eyebrows furrowed in pain.

“Are you okay!?” Jinyoung asks him, rushing to his aid. His fingers tingle as he daintily holds onto Library Boy’s wrist. “I’m so sorry, let’s get you to the nurses office.”

Realizing who it is, Jaebum lets go of his forehead and squints a bit, trying to get rid of the lingering pain. “I’m fine.” He tries to convince himself. He side steps then loses his balance, grabbing onto the closest thing to him, the closest thing being Jinyoung. He grips onto Jinyoung’s bicep, trying to regain his balance but there’s a numbing ache in his head and an occasional flash of white behind his eyelids when he blinks.

“You surely aren’t.” Jinyoung’s stern as he grabs hold of Jaebum’s shoulders. Jaebum is a little larger than him in width and height but it’s nothing that Jinyoung can’t lift. Jinyoung looks at Jaebum, lip between his teeth as he worries for the boy. He sighs as a grunt leaves Jaebum’s lips.

The trip to the nurses office isn’t as long as Jinyoung had thought. Despite being at this school for four years he hasn’t been to the nurses office for more than two times. The first time was from when he accidentally cut his finger tip open in Cooking class and the second was from a horribly sore shoulder from repainting a wall that was assigned to STEM club. As for now, he’s here because he decided to be careless and rammed a steel door into someone’s face.

“He’s fine, Jinyoung.” Their school nurse, Jinyoung quickly looks at her name tag and reads, Ms. Nguyen, tells him. “No concussion, just a little taken aback from the sudden impact. He’ll have a bruise but that’s all.” He lets out a long breath and holds onto his thumping heart. He’d hate to hear about another outcome. “Luckily, Jaebum doesn’t have another class after this.”

 _Jaebum_. The name leaves an odd taste in his mouth. Nothing bad, just odd. Different.

“Is it okay for me to leave then?” He glances behind her, looking Jaebum’s silhouette through the privacy curtain.

Ms. Nguyen nods with a soft smile on her face. “You didn’t have to stay, so yes, you can leave. I’ll give his parents a call, so don’t worry about that.”

Psh, he wasn’t worried.

He leaves quietly and shutting the door behind him softly. There’s a pang of guilt lingering and he can’t help but feel bad. First the book, now this.

Okay, maybe he is worried.

 

Lately, he’s been seeing Jaebum more often and it makes his heart leap. The first time after the incident was at his locker, Jaebum caught his eye as he strode past the senior hallway, wearing a bright red hoodie in contrast to everybody’s muted wardrobe. The second time was on Jinyoung’s way to the cafeteria, they briefly dumped shoulders due to Jackson playing around with him, Jaebum just mumbled a ‘sorry’ and went his way, not looking up. The third time was when Jinyoung was on his way home, he heard voices to the right of the school gate, seeing Jaebum talking to someone in their school Baseball uniform, he had the urge to wave but he got rid of it instantly, knowing for a fact Jaebum had no interest in greeting him back.

“Stop following me.” Jinyoung blurts as Jaebum was mere steps away from him.

Jaebum looks up, mouth agape and eyes blown wide. “Huh?”

Jinyoung goes red, ears burning and heart thumping against his chest. Maybe out of the two of them only he had been noticing that they’ve been seeing each other more often. “I-I… I mean, hi.” All the noise around him tones down, his breathing and the beating of his heart intensifying. He feels the strong energy from Jackson and the calm waves of Jaebum, he’s more used to one more than the other but the one he’s not too familiar with draws him closer.

“Hey?” Jaebum laughs out. “Here to take my book, Park Jinyoung?” He teases.

Jinyoung nervously chuckles, feet shuffling forward. “No, not this time.”

Jaebum nods and Jinyoung swears when Jaebum blinked, eyelashes fluttering softly; time slowed down and the sunlight seeping through the windows intensified. “Okay,” He chuckles. “See you around.” And with that time speeds up again and Jinyoung’s ears are filled with chatter, lockers beings shut and rubber shoes squeaking against the floor.

“What was that all about?” Jackson finally asks as they start walking again. “Who was he?”

“Library boy.” He was contemplating on not telling Jackson, due to the fact that Jackson overreacts about everything but he hates to hide things. Jinyoung likes to be transparent as possible, completely over the phase of being mysterious.

Jackson softly whistles. “I’d let him have my book anytime.”

“Wang Jiaer!” Jinyoung gasps, smiling widely as he playfully shoves Jackson.

Jackson immediately whips his head to Jinyoung, lips shaped like an ‘O’ and a hand to his bicep, rubbing the muscle as if he’s been truly hurt. “Don’t fuck with me, Jinyoung. I know you think he’s good-looking.”

Jinyoung scoffs. Jaebum is alright… “You said it, not me!”

Jinyoung and Jaebum begin to cross paths more frequently. He’s wondered if Jaebum had noticed him too, the constant wondering was starting to get irritating and it was time for Jinyoung to find out if Jaebum had been stealing glances at him while his attention was elsewhere.

Sehun calls for him but he ignores it, briskly walking towards the library, he doesn’t know if Jaebum will be there but there’s something in the air that’s telling him that he will be. He passes by Sulli, asking him where he’s going and he just tells her to mind her business. He’s had enough of his group of acquaintances being up his ass.

Finally, he reaches the library. He lets out a heavy breath, hands going to his hips. He’s winded, brisk walking all the way across campus takes a toll on you. How does Jaebum do this without shedding a large amount of their lunch break?

He finally steadies his breathing and bursts through the door. His head whips to where he last saw Jaebum in the library and he was right. Jaebum, in all his glory, is sitting down, hood up with headphones on top. Jinyoung cocks his head to the right, curious as to why Jaebum would do that. He just shrugs and makes his way to Jaebum. He inhales deeply before grabbing the chair opposite from Jaebum, he exhales, pulling the chair out slowly.

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at Jaebum, who doesn’t notice his presence. _The fuck_ , Jinyoung grits under his breath.

He plops down onto the seat and places his satchel on top, careful not to hit the desk lamp. For a wealthy school, their library looks like it’s been taken from the 1930s, it’s pretty but it could definitely be updated.

Finally, _finally_ , Jaebum takes notice. His eyes move from his empty piece of paper to Jinyoung. Jaebum is shocked and obviously confused. He takes his headphones off along with his hood.

“I have no other book to take, Jinyoung.” He says with a slight smirk.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. Book this, book that. “I’m not here for a fucking book, Jaebum.”

There’s a loud _SH!_ the two boys whip their heads to the direction where it came from and they’re greeted with an angered Mrs. Garcia. Jinyoung mouths a pitiful sorry dips his head down.

“Then, what exactly are you here for? Last time I checked this was a library. A place for books.” Jaebum whispers the obvious, a teasing smile at the end of his words.

Okay, Jaebum for sure doesn’t give two shits about Jinyoung. And to say Jinyoung isn’t bothered by it is a complete lie.

Words are caught in Jinyoung’s throat as he tries to figure out what to say. He hates to look unsure so he just shakes his head. “Nevermind.” Jinyoung huffs, grabbing onto his satchel and standing up.

He walks away slowly, looking back just to be disappointed. Jaebum is back to how he found him, hood up and headphones on top.

It doesn’t make sense. At least to Jinyoung it doesn’t. He’s perplexed. He’s surprised. Confused. All of the above. Almost all his life he’s been pampered, accustomed to people always at his feet. His grandparents could never get enough of him when he was a baby, it’s still the same now. His parents hold a special space in their hearts for him, he’s their only son and their youngest child. His sisters are willing to go to the end of the world for their baby brother. He’s felt nothing but loved.

Even at school, he’s never tried to make friends, they just gravitated towards him. He didn’t ask to be popular, it just _happened_. He didn’t expect all the girls and boys he’d dated to still be hung up over him. He didn’t expect the whole student body (well, minus Jaebum) to be at his mercy. It just happened.

With all of this unexpected love, admiration and power, he definitely would never expect someone to never notice him. He’s always been told by his family that his charm will never go unnoticed, _everyone will always love you, Jinyoung-ah_.

Jaebum intrigues him though. Jinyoung needs to find out why Jaebum can’t care any less about him and his goal is to change that.

  


Jinyoung’s journey into Jaebum’s life wasn’t easy by any means. He’s lost count on how many times he’s been to the library and how many times he’s swiped his debit card to buy that banana milk he always sees Jaebum sipping on. After the first few days of trying to catch Jaebum’s attention, Jinyoung realized that maybe he needed to try a different approach. Lunch break is a time to relax and to have time to yourself, not time for someone to constantly bother you. So instead, he had somehow used his charm into getting his schedule from their counselor, studying the school halls and the multiple routes Jaebum would have to take to get from class to class.

“God, I’m going crazy.” Jinyoung groans as he goes over the multiple highlighted routes on the school map tsking at him on his desk. “Is he worth it?” He asks himself. “Definitely.”

He’s needed something like this, a chase. He needed this type of excitement from someone.

Jaebum hears the legs of the chair screech against the ancient hardwood floor, causing him to slightly flinch and realize that he had forgotten to turn on his music. He looks up and finds Jinyoung sitting down in front of him, head down and AP prep books against his chest.

Jinyoung begins to move his head up and Jaebum quickly looks down, wanting to avoid eye contact as much as possible. He thought the teasing about the book would drive Jinyoung away but it’s done nothing but have Jinyoung around him more. He’d given his book to Jinyoung a couple weeks ago but he’s now coincidentally seeing Jinyoung more often.

He huffs out a breath and finally presses play. _Eyes, Nose, Lips_ by Taeyang begins to play, his eyebrows raise realizing that it’s the english version. He hums along softly, tapping the eraser of his pencill against the wooden table. His outline for his film final is nowhere near done, he’s got a few notes on what to film but nothing had struck up enough interest.

Eyes getting tired of looking at the same words, they trail up to find Jinyoung’s eyes glued to a workbook. Full eyebrows furrowed in thought and teeth chewing on his pen. Jaebum gulps, now noticing how plump Jinyoung’s lips are and how pillowy they look being constantly pressed against each other. There’s a slow shiver traveling up Jaebum’s back as he continues to observe the pink wetness of Jinyoung’s mouth.

He shakes his head, getting rid of the thoughts that were about to cloud of his mind. He clears his throat, massaging his throat nervously.

Lunch passes by slowly, his paper still blank by the time the bell rings. He looks up before packing up, shocked to find the seat in front of him empty. He slightly pouts, a little disappointed in not getting a last glance. He huffs out a breath, not ready to go to back home and work on his film project.

Leaving the library and walking out of the main building, he goes straight for the baseball field, a habit that’s grown ever since Youngjae had joined the team. He takes out his scarf from his backpack and places it on the metal bleacher to protect his bum from the coldness. Fingers dry from the cold, he moisturizes them as he waits for Youngjae to appear. Hurried steps of cleats clank against the bleachers, causing Jaebum head to shoot up. A smile grows on his face as he sees Youngjae climbing up the steps.

“Hey, Jae!” Youngjae waves, mere steps away from Jaebum. “I have practice today so I can’t walk home with you, unless you want to wait for me.” He says, finally sitting next to Jaebum.

He nods. He doesn’t really want to wait in the cold and he can definitely walk home by himself. “Ah, I see. I’ll just go walk home now.” He tells his best friend with a reassuring toothless smile. As he begins to pack up, Youngjae stops him with a hand to his wrist.

“Before you go, can we talk about something for a little?”

Jaebum sits back down, raising his eyebrow. “About what?”

Youngjae nervously clears his throat, causing Jaebum to look at him with bewilderment. “Lately, I’ve been noticing that Jinyoung- Park Jinyoung,” He clarifies, “Has been hanging around you lately?”

“He has?” Jaebum hasn’t noticed that at all. Sure, he’s seen Jinyoung once in the hall and found him sitting across from him in the library just today.

Youngjae just nods. “He has. A few days ago, I wanted to bring you some of the kimchi my mom made during lunch but I turned back realizing that Jinyoung was sitting in front of you. I didn’t want to impose so I met up with Jongup instead.”

He looks away, confused. So today wasn’t the first time Jinyoung had sat across from him in the library? How could he have not noticed?

“He looks pretty determined to become friends with you.” Youngjae says, looking ahead to the baseball field. There’s a soft fog lingering around the neighboring homes in the distance. It’s been way too cold lately but there’s no stopping the baseball coach from calling off practice.

“I don’t have time to make any more friends. I’m good with just you.” Jaebum says. Maybe saying he doesn’t have time is a lie, he just doesn’t have any interest in doing so. He’s content with what he has right now. Making more friends takes too much effort and it just sounds tiring to him.

“That’s sweet, Jaebum,” Youngjae chuckles, nudging Jaebum. Jaebum just scoffs, settling back into his seat. “But he’s really trying. I think you should give him a chance.”

“I don’t know.” He says, softly kicking the metal step in front of him. He shivers, feeling the cold of the metal penetrate through his shoe and onto his toes.

“We went to middle school with him, remember? From what we know, he’s been hanging around with pretty fucked up people. They were always spreading rumors, causing flights, just all those things. But he was never really involved. Maybe he just needs new friends, a fresh crowd to hang out with.”

“Are you working for him?” Jaebum teases, playfully pushing Youngjae. “How much is he paying you?”

Youngjae throws his hands up in surrender, gasping. “I’m not! With the season starting very soon I’m gonna be really busy, I just don’t want you to be alone all the time.”

Jaebum scoffs, looking down to his lap. “I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry about me too much.”

As Youngjae was about to speak, there’s a loud roar of “Yoo Youngjae” in a butched Korean accent. Youngjae immediately scrambles, almost tripping and rolling down the bleachers.

“Fuck. I’ll see you tomorrow? I have to go. Text me when you’re home.” Youngjae tells him as he’s jumping off the bleachers.

 

He gets home safely, letting Youngjae know once he’s finished feeding his cats. He leans forward on the kitchen island, his elbows resting on the cool marble and face cradled on his hands. He stares out the window and into the front yard, watching the leafless branches move with the wind and his neighbors walk down their street bundled up to the chin. He sighs heavily, getting sick of the cold.

The front door opens, snapping Jaebum out of his yearning for the spring warmth. He turns his head and is greeted by his mother. She smiles at him, her eyes bright despite the glare against her glasses.

“Jaebum-ie.” She says, toeing of her shoes. “How was school?” She asks, shrugging off her coat.

At this he chuckles, “It was,” He trails off, thinking of the right word to describe today. “Interesting.”

“That’s different from usual.” She notices. Usual meant that Jaebum always said, ‘ _School was fine’, ‘Same old, same old’_ or _‘It was okay’._

“Yeah,” He says, dragging the syllable. “There’s this person that’s trying to be friends with me.”

His mom’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Really?” She asks him, voice high in pitch. Shoe-less and coat-less, she walks over to their stove, grabbing the kettle to fill it up with water.

“Yeah,” He says again with a faint chuckle. “I don’t get why though.” He tells his mother, watching her turn on a burner and setting the kettle upon the flame. “He needed the book I was reading for his class so I let him have it and apparently that was a signal for him to befriend me.”

His mother clicks her tongue, leaning against the sink. “Don’t be so dense, Jaebum.” She tells him, crossing her arms over her chest. “Give him a chance, it won’t hurt.”

First Youngjae, now is mother. He purses his lips, “Okay, fine.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung sighs happily as he puts his belongings in his locker. He files his textbooks from tallest to shortest and binders from thickest to thinnest. Satisfied with the organization of his locker, he turns his head to the right, looking into the mirror he attached there.

“Oh fuck.” He jumps, finding Sehun, Sulli, Krystal and _the rest_ behind him, staring holes into his back. “Can I help you?” He asks them with a roll of his eyes, hand on a hip.

“Why haven’t you been at the table during lunch?” Krystal asks him. Her eyes are watery and she’s giving off a vibe of uncertainty. Almost as if someone had forced her to ask him, to butt into his business.

“You haven’t heard?” Sulli scoffs, taking out the lollipop out of her mouth with an audible ‘ _POP!’_. Her lips are stained red from the food coloring and Jinyoung has the urge to take a baby wipe out of his satchel and wipe her mouth with it. “Jinyoung-ie’s found a new boy toy.”

Jinyoung flinches, he didn’t think that it would be painful but it was. He wasn’t the type to fuck around often but he was notorious for being the biggest tease in their high school. Tempting seniors when he was a freshman and now luring younger classmen with those darn eye wrinkles and plump pink lips. But Jaebum was different, is different. Jinyoung only acted that way because he knew that he had everyone (except for Jaebum) at bay, he knew he had everyone with a snap of a finger.

From the corner of his eye he can see Sehun sneering at him, clenched fists at his sides.

“He doesn’t give a shit about you, Jinyoung.” Sehun finally speaks up. “You know that.”

“You don’t give a shit about me either,” He nearly yells, turning to face Sehun. “All you care about is being associated with me because once I drop you, _all_ of you,” He points a finger to his friends, starting from Seulgi and ending with Sehun. “Your popularity will go down the drain.”

“I do give a shit about you!” Sehun shouts, speaking for himself. Jinyoung knows damn well he’s lying. “That guy you keep meeting up with doesn’t look at you the same way I do, he doesn’t appreciate you as much as I do.”

Jinyoung wants to laugh. “Sehun,” He says, giving Sehun a once over. He scoffs, noticing the Gucci belt wrapped around his slender hips. “I am so _sorry_ that you ended up falling for me.” He turns and shuts his locker closed with a bang causing heads to turn. “I am terribly sorry that I wasn’t straightforward with you enough.” Sehun looks at him, confused. “I never pushed you away because I pitied you.” The girls gasp and shriek ‘ _Jinyoung!’._ “Now will you please excuse me, I have somewhere to be.”

He’s tired. He can feel the exhaustion creep into his skin as he walks away from them. He hears his name being called multiple times but he doesn’t have the strength to continue to argue with them. He has so much to say but he already knows that it’ll go through one ear and out the other. There are days where he wants to talk to Krystal and Seulgi, something in his gut telling him that they too, are tired. Sehun’s voice fades as he turns the corner, his feet automatically bringing him to the library.

It feels as if all the weight on his shoulders has lifted once he sees Jaebum sitting on that exact spot, sipping on banana milk. At this point, he acknowledges that it will take a while for Jaebum to open to him, he accepts it wholeheartedly and will be waiting patiently until Jaebum is ready. He’s already talked to Youngjae, remembering him from that one time he saw Jaebum speaking to him after school. He had asked Youngjae what he needs to do for Jaebum to finally befriend him and all Youngjae told him was to wait, with the softest smile. It made Jinyoung so much more hopeful.

He sits down quietly, not wanting to make the obnoxious noise of wood grinding against wood. He’s already caught up with most of his classwork and got ahead of himself with his AP workbooks so he just folds his arms on the desk and sets his head down comfortably. He bites his lip, thinking if he should glance up at Jaebum. The worse thing Jaebum could do is glare at him, god, he’ll take anything.

He looks up at the boy in front of him and regrets it immediately. Jaebum had already been looking at him. He blushes intensely as Jaebum leans forward.

“Hi there.” Jaebum whispers with a sweet smile.

Jinyoung quickly tucks in his head in his embarrassment. He grumbles a ‘ _hello_ ’ and Jaebum replies with a deep chuckle.

Jinyoung’s heart flutters, warming up his whole body and getting rid of the last traces of exhaustion. He would do anything to feel that way again.

 

 

Days pass and there has been small talk here and there so today, Jinyoung hadn’t expected much. As he turns left to the library, he sees Jaebum stand right outside the door. His eyes widen in surprise.

“Is there something wrong inside?” He asks, leaning to the right to look into the small windows of the library doors.

“No.” Jaebum says, “How can I talk to you properly if we have to be quiet all the time?” There’s a slight tug of a smirk at Jaebum’s lips as he watches Jinyoung gawk at him.

“What?” Jinyoung trails as Jaebum steps forward and places his hands on his shoulders. “I-I” He stutters and looks at Jaebum’s hands on his shoulders. “What are you-”

“There’s this place near the back of the Science building. It’s far enough for no one to walk by but close enough to the senior hallway. Come with me?” He’s so used to hearing Jaebum whispering, he never realized how smooth and how soothing his voice is at normal volume.

“What am I gonna do? Say no?” He blurts out his thoughts and immediately brings a hand to his mouth.

Jaebum chuckles and again, the universe slows down. Jaebum’s eyes turn into small smiles and his lips perfectly frame his mouth as he laughs. The cat ear stud on Jaebum’s left ear glimmers under light, making Jinyoung’s heart warm up, remembering how much Jaebum adores cats. There’s two moles above Jaebum’s eye brow and it takes everything in Jinyoung not to touch them. He almost does but he’s broken away from his trance when Jaebum turns him around and pushes him back to where he came from but instead they go down the stairs and out of the main building.

Although it’s the middle of December and the holidays are coming up, today it isn’t too cold out. The sun peeks through the clouds, warming up the air. Jaebum continues to guide Jinyoung, a hand placed on his lower back.

“It’s just around this corner.” Jaebum says, turning the corner. There’s an oak tree smack center in between the tennis courts, swimming pool and the science building. There are also flower beds surrounding the tree and a few rose bushes. This must be the school garden that Suzy has mentioned a few times. There’s a cement bench that’s calling him and Jaebum’s name and he doesn’t hesitate longer. He walks towards the bench, grabbing hold of Jaebum’s wrist.

“This is the quietest I’ve seen you.” Jaebum teases him as they sit down.

Jinyoung lets out a little ‘ _hmph’_ , pouting at Jaebum. “Am I that annoying?” He asks earnestly.

Jaebum shakes his head enthusiastically. “Not at all, well not anymore.” He smiles, showing his full set of teeth. Jinyoung knows he’s kidding but there’s still a dull pang. 

His pout deepens, bottom lip jutting out even lower. “Meanie.”

“Ah,” Jaebum’s smile fades and he pokes at Jinyoung’s arm tenderly, “I’m kidding.”

Jinyoung takes his hand away from Jaebum’s wrist as if he’s been burned. “Sure you are,” Jinyoung sulks, turning his body away from Jaebum. “You tease too much.”

He apologizes and reaches for Jinyoung’s shoulder, turning Jinyoung softly to make him face him. “Forgive me.”

“Fine.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s become easier. High school that is. It’s been so difficult so far. Jinyoung had to keep his grades up, be around people he can’t stomach, and needed to constantly keep up an image that people would forget right when he graduates. Jaebum’s made it so much more easier for him, he doesn’t feel the constant pressure of being the poster boy of STEM club, of ASB and of their high school as a whole. He’s found comfort in Jaebum, he’s found something that he didn’t think he’d need in his life as a teenager.

For Jaebum, he’s always struggled with making friends. He’s tried in the previous years before but no one’s stuck around long enough to get to know him. It’s not his fault it takes a long time for him to get comfortable. It’s been about a month and a half, give or take a few days and Jinyoung’s still here, being patient as ever. Never pushing Jaebum, never making him feel pressured or forced to become friends with him. Jinyoung approaching him after the book incident was a little suspicious at first but once realizing, or rather, Youngjae telling him that Jinyoung’s been trying, it took away all of his suspicions. Also, whenever they meet up during lunch, Jinyoung’s always got a box of banana milk in his hands waiting to be sipped on by Jaebum.

 

“You seem more enthusiastic lately.” Youngjae mentions as they walk out of their physics class. “You’re actually raising your hand too.”

Jaebum shrugs. “I guess.”

“Is Jinyoung rubbing off on you?”

Jaebum stops walking, startled by his friend’s words. “No?”

“I’m just teasing.” Youngjae grins, patting Jaebum’s back.

Jaebum narrows his eyes at Youngjae. “Sure you are.”

“I need your help.” Jaebum demands right when he walks up to Jinyoung sitting on their bench.

“With?” Jinyoung asks, hand covering his mouth full of rice.

Jaebum sits down and looks up to the sky. His film final is due in a week and he’s got nothing done. The assignment is too vague for Jaebum’s taste.

_What do you often see in your everyday life? Show me how you spend your week. Keep the film under two minutes and you can only have 10 scenes. Good luck._

Jaebum sighs, letting his shoulders slump. “My film project.”

“Still!?” Jinyoung groans, putting his pyrex bowl of rice down and swallowing the last bits before continuing. “Hyung, it’s been like weeks. Will you still have time to study for your other finals?”

“It’s not a particularly hard assignment, I just don’t know how to start it. I’ve already filmed everything but I just. I don’t know, Jinyoung.”

“Hm.” Jinyoung hums, in concentration. “Oh! Start with the end. Night to morning. Everyone is going to start with the morning, Hyung. All of their films will start with their morning tea and watching the sunrise. And yours, it won’t necessarily be in reverse. But, the first scene could be in your pajamas, then it cuts to you snuggling into your sheets. Then the next scene is you having dinner, so on so forth.”

Jaebum quirks an eyebrow, looking at Jinyoung with a face that shows, ‘ _Not bad.’_ “That’s pretty, interesting. If I fail, you owe me!”

“If you fail, your teacher is scared of a little creativity.” Jinyoung says, shrugging while looking down to his bowl of rice.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tomorrow, Jaebum turns in his film project and has an Economics final. He’s nervous for both, a little more for his film final. He went with Jinyoung’s route with introducing his daily tasks backwards. He showed the very short film to his parents and they had loved it but he didn’t take their compliments to heart too much, considering they are his parents and would do anything to make their son happy so he just kept their compliments in his pocket.

It’s lunch time and we waits for Jinyoung at their spot with his laptop on his lap. His pointer finger rests on the space bar, his film being itching to be played.   

“Sorry I’m late! I forgot the banana milk in my locker.” Jinyoung appears with a six pack of boxed banana milk and right away Jaebum pipes up.

“Oh, it’s fine. Thank you so much, this made me feel better.” He makes grabby hands at Jinyoung until Jinyoung hands the pack of milk to him. He smiles softly as he rips the plastic encasing.

“I’m starting to think that you’re only hanging out with me because I bring you that milk everyday.” Jinyoung says, sitting down and leaning forward, resting his chin on Jaebum’s shoulder, watching Jaebum impale the milk box.

“That’s not true. I really like your company.” Jaebum truthfully says, looking at Jinyoung who’s still looking at his lap.

Jinyoung rises up and faces Jaebum, eyes glossy. “Really?”

“Yeah, of course I do.” Jaebum sets down the milk and turns his body so Jinyoung knows that his attention belongs to him.

A blush covers Jinyoung’s cheeks, he bites his lip nervously before speaking. “I’m glad.”

The conversation ends there, Jinyoung holding onto Jaebum’s arm as Jaebum presses play.

He passes his film class. A big fat A, a well deserved A. He stares at the grade sheet taped on the door in awe, still surprised his teacher had passed his film. He never doubted Jinyoung’s creative mind, he just doubted his teacher’s appreciation for it. God, he can’t wait to tell Jinyoung that he passed.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, he takes it out and is surprised to see a text from Jinyoung.

 

**_Park_ _Jinyoung_**

Hi, hyungggg. Meet me at my locker~~~~ you know where it is right?

 

He types O.K with a thumbs up and makes his way to Jinyoung locker. Turning the corner, he purses his lips and his hands begin to sweat as he sees Krystal Jung and Jongin Kim with Jinyoung. Suddenly, his eyes meet with Krystal’s then Jongin’s, not even a heartbeat later, Jinyoung turns his head to see Jaebum standing awkwardly just a few steps away.

“Hyung! Get over here!” Jinyoung calls out to him. Jaebum doesn’t want to go but his limbs are telling him otherwise.

Krystal groans as Jaebum comes behind Jinyoung. “Hey, whatever your name is. Jaebum was it?” Krystal asks Jinyoung, looking up at him. Jinyoung nods, snaking his hand to hold onto Jaebum’s wrist. “I don’t know if you’ve ever been invited-”

“Of course he hasn’t.” Jongin grumbles under his breath.

Jaebum flinches while Krystal rolls her eyes, “-To the end of the year party Seulgi holds at her house, but Jinyoung here said that he’s only going if you go.”

“What?” He looks down at Jinyoung. His nerves go haywire as he feels Jinyoung’s hold on his wrist tighten. “Jinyoung-ah.”

“He’s going.”

“Okay, well, both of you are invited. Jongin,” Jongin pipes up at this like a little puppy, “you heard that? You’re a witness.” She looks up at him, voice stern and full of authority. Out of all the people in Jinyoung’s group, she definitely scares him the most. Jinyoung’s always said somewhat nice things about her but it’s just really different once you meet her in person. She’s insanely beautiful but when she’s not laughing or smiling she’s got this intense glare. If looks could kill, Jaebum would be stabbed to death.

He completely loses focus on the pair in front of him and Jinyoung, paying full attention to the thumb caressing his wrist. Instant ease. He’s always at ease when he’s with Jinyoung.

“Bye, I’ll see you on Saturday.” Jinyoung says, shutting his locker closed and pulling Jaebum the other way, opposite of Krystal and Jongin. Jinyoung lets out a long breath when he’s finally out of earshot.

He turns and slumps against Jaebum’s chest. He really hopes Jinyoung can’t feel the rapid beating of his heart. Something in him pulls his hands up just to drop them onto the small of Jinyoung’s back, with this, Jinyoung embraces Jaebum. He breathes out but it sounds less stressed, it sounds more relaxed and Jinyoung just lets himself melt into Jaebum.

“They stress me out.” Jinyoung admits, voice muffled from the fabric of Jaebum’s jacket. “I know Krystal wants out, I can see it in her eyes sometimes but I’m too scared to bring it up to her. Same with Seulgi.”

Jaebum rubs Jinyoung’s back, in hopes of comforting him. “What could you lose if you do that? After this, it’s winter break then you have four months of school left, then you graduate then you’ll be on your way to Stanford. It’ll be fine, I think.”

Jinyoung just nods, holding onto Jaebum tighter.

 

 

Finals fly by with a breeze. Jinyoung at the top of each of his classes and ranked number 1 out of 436 in their senior class for the end of the semester. Compared to him, Jaebum is at 220, he feels like he’s lacking but Jinyoung reassures him, letting him know that it’s enough. He knows that it is but ever since he’s been with Jinyoung more often he feels the urge to do even better. He promises that he will when second semester rolls around.

It’s the night of the party and Jaebum feels a little jittery. He’s never been to a party, let alone one where there’s rumored to be cocaine and heroin present. As long as he doesn’t see it or even comes in close contact with it, he’ll be fine. He’s not scared of a lot of things but then he remembers that Krystal Jung and drugs exist.

How does one even dress for a party?

The question circles around in his mind as he stands in front of his monochromatic closet. Black jeans, black sweats, grey joggers, white shirts, black hoodies, and grey zip ups. In the far corner, tucked away, are his colorful clothing, this red Vetements hoodie (that he spent ages saving up for), a burgundy thrasher shirt and a forest green hoodie that has ‘SHOEBILLS’ in varsity letters across the chest. Why is their school mascot a shoebill? No idea and Jaebum doesn’t have the mental capacity to retain the information.

He just opts for his trusty pair of adidas sweats and a grey hoodie. He sprays himself with his Mont Blanc cologne his father gifted him for his birthday last year and brushes his fridge once before grabbing his phone, duct tape wallet and house keys. He peeks into his parents room to find his father immersed in Stephen King’s IT and his mother too focused on watching a korean drama. He leaves them be and texts his mother that he’s on his way to the party as he leaves the house.

Before making his way to his car, he looks over to his chat with Jinyoung, looking for his address.

“Oh shit.” He breathes out realizing that Jinyoung’s walking distance from him.

 

A fifteen minute walk later, he’s standing in front of a way larger house than his. He walks up to the front door, his head nearly reaches the sky from looking up the house, observing the chandelier that’s shining through a window. He knew Jinyoung was rich, but not _that_ rich. There’s got to at least be four bedrooms and a pool. Jaebum feels butterflies in this stomach thinking about how large the Park’s kitchen could be, he’d love to cook kimchi stew in a big kitchen.

Too busy observing his surroundings he doesn’t realize that the front door is already open, Jinyoung standing at the entrance.

“Your house-” Jaebum is still shocked. He looks past Jinyoung and sees a winding staircase leading up to the second floor of the house, there’s also a table in the center of the foyer with an orchid arrangement perched upon it.

“It’s too big and there isn’t an anteroom so the entrance is always so dirty and our coats look unkempt being thrown over the coat hanger.” Jinyoung complains, making away for Jaebum to step through.

There’s a shoe rack on either side of the front door, one with shoes worn by the Park’s and another with house slippers. _How asian_ , he says in his head.

“Too big? Doesn’t sound like a thing to complain about.” Jaebum laughs as he rocks out of his shoes, he bends down so he can set them neatly to the side.

When he stands up to properly greet Jinyoung, he finds Jinyoung looking at him with pure disgust.

“What?” He asks with a pout.

“This is a party, Jaebum-hyung! Not a kick back.” Jinyoung grunts, closing the door shut then grabs onto Jaebum’s hand and pulls him upstairs.

“Wait-” Jaebum tries to resist but Jinyoung’s way too strong, which is surprising since his frame is so small. “Let me say hi to your parents.”

Jinyoung just waves him off. “It’s fine. They’ll live.” He says, tugging Jaebum to the left. Jaebum’s breath in knocked out of him as he sees more than four doors. At the end of the hall, they’re finally at Jinyoung’s room.

It’s clean and minimalistic. Jaebum wouldn’t have expected any different. A full sized bed against the wall, two desks (one with a monitor perched on it and another with one writing utensil holder) and a large bookcase.

“No T.V?” Jaebum jokes.

Jinyoung shakes his head, leaving Jaebum at the threshold and going straight to his closet. “Don’t need it, I’ve got Hulu and Netflix.”

There’s a little rusting then there’s light wash distressed jeans being thrown onto Jinyoung’s bed. Then right away, Jinyoung rushes out of the closet and shoves Jaebum out of his way when he leaves his room.

“Wha-” Jaebum furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He steps into the hall to see where Jinyoung went. He doesn’t dare to step out of Jinyoung’s room because he knows for a fact that he’ll get lost.

Finally, Jinyoung returns with a leather jacket in hand.

“I had to grab a jacket from my dad. Your shoulders are too broad so you won’t fit into mine.” Jinyoung says, throwing the jacket at Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum’s cheeks turn pink at the subtle compliment. “Jackson and Jooheon are picking us up in ten minutes, meaning Jackson wants us in front of my house in nine. Change into these jeans while I get my sister.” Jinyoung commands him, also tossing the pair of denim to his chest.

“Why do you have to get your sister?” Jaebum asks, a little frightened.

“Your hair is a case for the FBI.”

Jinyoung’s sister seems to agree as she comes into Jinyoung’s room with the same disgusted expression Jinyoung had when he first saw Jaebum. He doesn’t know how she does it but she manages to make him transform from a cat loving introvert to a K-Pop idol with just a blow dryer.

“Damn.” Jooheon says loud enough to hear from outside of the car. “Y’all look-”

“Like you’re dating.” Jackson says, leaning over the console.

“Why don’t you shut up and drive, Jackson?” Jinyoung snaps at him as he files into the car.

Jackson laughs it off with a death threat and that’s when Jaebum realizes that Jinyoung and him do kind of look like they are dating. They’re practically matching, their pants are same in shade but Jinyoung’s aren’t distressed and Jinyoung’s wearing a cable knit turtleneck, rather than a grey hoodie. Jaebum blushes, feeling heat travel up to his cheeks. He leans against the door of the car, wanting the coldness from the window to help his face cool down.

The drive to Seulgi’s house was took a little longer than Jaebum thought. Jackson begged for a pit stop at Trader Joe’s but Jinyoung begged him not to since they were closing in less than 10 minutes, so instead they made a pit stop at Whole Foods so Jackson can get Kombucha and a piece of _organic_ fried chicken.

“He always fucking does this.” Jinyoung grumbles under his breath as they stand at the exit, waiting for Jackson to finish up his purchase.

Jaebum just laughs.

 

 

Finally, they make it Seulgi’s house and if Jaebum was in awe at Jinyoung’s home, Seulgi’s was even larger.

“What do her parents do?” Jaebum asks as they get out of the car. Despite it being such a large party, there was plenty of parking in front.

“Seulgi’s mom used to be an actress in Korea and I think her dad works for Samsung? I don’t know the details but I know her grandparents own a lot of properties in China.” Jackson answers his question as they walk up the driveway.  

“They’re old rich, basically.” Jooheon brings up.

“I see.” Jaebum says, still in awe at how _large_ this property is. She’s got elephant shaped bushes in her front yard and all Jaebum has is a barely watered lawn and a dying rose bush that his mom tried to garden.

The french doors open and right away, Jaebum wants to turn back and go back home. The stench of weed smacks him across the face and it makes him silently gag. There are teenagers everywhere, some from their school and some from other schools. He expected it just to be Jinyoung’s group of friends and maybe a couple more other people, so definitely not this.

Jinyoung didn’t seem to only be popular at their school and it’s proven when everyone greets him. Literally everyone. Jaebum just follows Jinyoung like a stray cat and it really makes him want to go home. To his surprise, no one had questioned his existence. Jinyoung would try to introduce him but it would be too late because once they’ve greet Jinyoung, they’ll be on their way to drink, smoke, whatever.

The music fades as they make their way to the kitchen. Jaebum heart pounds nervously, he really loves a good kitchen. As expected, its huge, there’s so much counter space that Jaebum could fall sleep on it. The island is as big as a full sized bed, he could definitely sleep on that too. There aren’t too many people here and for that Jaebum is extremely thankful.

“Want anything to drink?” Jinyoung turns to look at Jaebum, eyelashes fluttering with a sweet smile tugging on those luscious lips.

“Uh.” Jaebum shivers. He wants to touch Jinyoung’s lips so badly. “Water’s fine.”

“Okay!” Jinyoung chirps, letting go of Jaebum for a second to grab a water bottle for him from the fridge. He returns, handing the bottle with a smile but his eyes trail elsewhere, then the smile rapidly turns into a frown. “Fuck.” Jinyoung grumbles.

Jaebum doesn’t want to turn back. “What’s wrong?”

Jinyoung shuts his eyes and lets out a sigh. “I’m gonna kill myself.” He grumbles, biting the inside of his cheek with his brows furrowed in frustration.

“Hey! Park Jinyoung!”

Jaebum groans in pain. He knows exactly where that came from. He’s in no shape or form to deal with these people, let alone breathe same air. He didn’t even want to come in the first place but he can’t say no to Jinyoung, he doesn’t have room in his heart to.

“Yes?” Jinyoung huffs and side steps away from Jaebum.

“Why didn’t you say hi to me?” Sehun asks, snaking an arm around Jinyoung, nudging Jaebum towards the pantry door.

“Because I didn’t feel like it? I’m not here to see you anyway.” Jinyoung grabs on Sehun’s wrist and removes his arm off his body, from Jaebum’s peripheral vision, he can see that Sehun is resisting but it makes Jinyoung’s grip on Sehun’s wrist even tighter.

“And you’re here because of this fool?” Sehun scoffs, forcefully shoving Jaebum.

He stumbles forward almost tripping on his own feet. He’s in a daze. He has nothing to say to them, he has no energy to give them a reaction or even look at them.

“Yes, I’m here _because_ of him. If he wasn’t here, I wouldn’t be either.” Jinyoung’s voice raises in volume, causing people’s heads to turn up, eyes going straight to them. Some even walk closer, needing to hear everything coming from Sehun and Jinyoung’s mouth.

“This fool doesn’t even care about you, Jinyoung.” Jaebum flinches, knowing damn well that he cares for Jinyoung, _a lot_. “All he cares about is being popular. All he was was some loser chilling in the library but now he’s known ‘cos he’s got you wrapped around his finger!”

Jaebum turns around, face flushed with anger. He can feel the heat rising up to his face, the steam exiting from his ears. “That’s not-”

“If anything, that’s you Oh Sehun. You’re all talk, you say this shit to my face then the next day you’re at my door begging for forgiveness.” Jinyoung scoffs, rollings his eyes. “And me being with Jaebum? That’s _my_ choice. It was my choice to stop hanging out with you fuckers. Y’all are so fucking toxic.” Jinyoung seethes.

“You didn’t say that to me last week when you were choking on my dick.” Sehun chuckles, everyone else doing the same.

The anger Jaebum feels disappears and is replaced with embarrassment. He knew about the rumors about Jinyoung and Sehun. He knew they were some sort of thing but with the amount of time him and Jinyoung spend time together, he didn’t think Jinyoung would have any time to fuck around with Sehun. He slowly steps back but is stopped by two pairs of hands. He looks on either side, seeing Hyungwon and Ilhoon at his sides, stopping him from escaping.

“Oh, fuck off!” Jinyoung whines, hands flying up in frustration. “You fucking _begged_ **_._ **You constantly texted me, called me, even showed up to my door because no else wanted to! If you want something to boast about, talk about how someone was willing to suck on your peanut sized balls.”

The whole house is silent, in shock that Jinyoung would even say something like that, surprised that he had spoken up rather than letting his so called friends walk all over him. Moments later, the whole house erupts in laughter, pointing at Sehun, making jokes about his itty bitty balls and how no one wanted to have sex with him.

With this, Jinyoung grabs onto Jaebum’s wrist and tugs him out of the house. Everyone were too busy howling in laughter to realize that they had left.

Jaebum had no words. He didn’t know what to say. His heart is beating fast as they walk down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. He didn’t think anyone had seen them leave but then they hear someone running, footsteps heavy.

Jackson’s out of breath once he’s close to them. Heaving, “Jaebum, fuck them. Those fuckers are assholes.”

Jaebum perks up at this. “So, you guys are too then?” He whispers, feeling a harsh pang in his chest.

“What? No, no, no, no,” Jinyoung lets out a string of no’s, shaking his head vigorously, eyes dampening. “I haven’t hung out with them properly since I started hanging out with you, since we started spending our breaks together, I was only with Sehun then because he was begging, almost at his knees for me and I couldn’t take it, he kept calling, texting, even showed up at my door,” Jinyoung grabs onto Jaebum’s hands, holding them gently as if they’re glass, “If I’m not with you, I’m with Jackson, Suzy or Wonpil but Sehun? Sulli? Seulgi? Hyungwon? Krystal? Jongin? They’re scum.” Jackson nods, agreeing with Jinyoung, knowing what he’s saying is true because he too, shares the same sentiment about their ‘friends’.

“I-” Jaebum sighs. This is too much for him to handle. “I just want to go home.” He longingly sighs.

“Okay, yeah. I’ll take you home.” Jackson replies softly.

 

 

They arrive to Jaebum’s home safely, Jackson telling him to get some rest while Jinyoung is frozen solid in the front seat. His fingertips twitch as he walks up the path to his house, wanting to wave goodbye but he stops himself and just speeds up his walking. It isn’t even past twelve when he arrives, meaning Youngjae should still be awake. He texts his best friend right when he closes the door, making sure he’s awake.

 

**_Yoo Youngjae_ **

Yea i’m awake call me

 

Jaebum tells him everything from when he got invited all the way to right now, with him only in his boxers, heater on and cuddling with the blankets.

“What do I do?” He whines into the receiver. He still wants to be friends with Jinyoung but he doesn’t want to seem, easy, gullible, only wanting to be friends with Jinyoung because he’s popular.

“I’m not going to tell you want exactly to do because you’re not going to do it anyway, so let me just tell you what I know. Is that okay?”

Jaebum sighs with a nod, despite knowing Youngjae can’t see him. “Yea, that’s fine.”

“Literally, no exaggeration, almost every week, Jinyoung would be at the baseball field at the end of practice, at first he told me that he wanted to be friends with you, earnestly asking me how to do it without seeming annoying, so I did. Then it started to turn into updates of how you were starting to open up to him, oh, man, Jaebum, you should’ve seen the sparkles in his eyes. It was like christmas morning.” Youngjae laughs. “He really is trying to be friends with you. I’ve never met someone with so much determination to be a part of someone’s life.”

 

 

* * *

 

  


Winter break flew by quick. The holiday’s were the holidays. Christmas and the New Year are always the same. Jinyoung and Jaebum hadn’t spoken at all, only greeting each other through texts. Jinyoung had reflected on himself. He needed to truly start wanting to do what he wanted to do. He didn’t need to wait until college to drop his friends, he could do it now, but despite the horrible things that his friends have done, he couldn’t find the proper strength in his heart to completely let them go. In time, they’ll learn their mistakes. It isn’t Jinyoung’s job to teach them how to have better mannerisms or to become a better person over all. With one step at a time, he finally speaks with Krystal and Seulgi, knowing they’ve been somewhat holding back on speaking back to their other friends. His heart feels lighter finding out they feel the same way.

Jaebum spent his winter break with his cats, countless bowls of kimchi stew and a lot of thinking. Youngjae’s words were on repeat, they were floating around his head before he slept, when he woke up, when he ate, when he showered, and repeat. “ _I’ve never met someone with so much determination to be a part of someone’s life.”_ That had hit him hard, he’s never experienced something like that before. Youngjae had just seamlessly entered his life. There was no push or pull, Youngjae was always where. Whereas, Jinyoung, there was excitement, there were surprises. It was a different journey and he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t like it.

So now, it’s after their lunch break and he’s waiting for Jinyoung at his locker. It’s their first day back from winter break and Jaebum has opted to go to the library, too nervous to see if Jinyoung had been at their spot or not. His stomach sturs, finding Krystal and Seulgi at either side of Jinyoung. To his surprise, as the three come closer, the two girls wave at Jaebum with soft smiles on their beautiful faces. He perks up in shock and waves back awkwardly. Jinyoung notices and giggles, eyes wrinkling. The girls go onto their respective routes as they notice that Jinyoung and Jaebum had locked eyes.

He approaches Jaebum looking warm as ever, he’s wearing grey sweats, a black crewneck and an olive green parka. There’s also a mustard yellow beanie on his head, only covering his right ear. Jaebum’s heart swells. “Hey.” Jinyoung addresses Jaebum softly, finally at his locker, unlocking it.

Feeling at ease while being in Jaebum’s presence after a week and a half is confirmation that Jinyoung has caught feelings for him. He knows it’s way too early, to determine if Jaebum feels the same way. Although, there has been fleeting touches and shameless flirting, he’d hate to assume and put his hopes up. He tries not to hold onto Jaebum’s hand as Jaebum offers to walk him home. It’s silent but it’s comfortable. There isn’t much to say, he’d think so. Being together is already a sign that Jaebum’s okay and that he’s not mad at him anymore. He hopes that him letting Jaebum walk him home is telling Jaebum that he’s not with him to just get away, he’s here with him because he wants to.

“Wanna come in and stay for dinner? My dad’s grilling barbeque today.” Jinyoung asks, hands behind his back, looking down with a blush on his cheeks.

“I appreciate the invite, but I’ve got to take care of my cats.” Jaebum pouts, bringing a trembling finger to Jinyoung’s chin, lifting his face up so he could look into his eyes. “Next time, okay?” He promises, smiling at Jinyoung.

“Okay,” Jinyoung says, smiling as well. Before he enters his home, he says, “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Jinyoung turns to face Jaebum, body twisting ever so slightly with his chin resting on his shoulder, hand still on the door knob. At this angle, Jaebum can see the perfect slope of Jinyoung’s nose and the plup curves of Jinyoung’s lips.

Jaebum glups, “Yeah, tomorrow.” He says, shyly.

Jinyoung giggles softly and says, “Bye Jaebum.” Before going back to his original stance and opens the door, sliding inside.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaebum’s eyes burn as he reads over the word problem over and over again. The fluorescent light of his lamp is helping at all either. It’s too much, he needs to take a break. He looks at his phone, clicking the home button to look at the time and fuck, it’s almost 9 PM. At this rate, he won’t finish his homework until 1 AM. He could ask Jinyoung for help, but it’s too late at night. Jinyoung would probably be too lazy to walk over. But, he really needs to finish this or else he’ll stay up late. He groans and unlocks his phone.

It rings once, Jinyoung answering immediately. “What’s wrong?” Is the first thing he says.

“Fuck.” Jaebum groans in annoyance. “I hate to ask you this, but can you help me with my physics homework? I’ve been stuck on this stupid ass equation for too long and it’s driving me nuts. But- I-I understand if you can’t come over, it’s really la-”

Jaebum can hear the loud rustling of fabric and it causes his cheeks to burn up. “Don’t be stupid, I’ll be on my way. Try to work on the other problems, whatever you don’t understand, I’ll help you with them.” Faintly, Jaebum can hear Jinyoung saying goodbye to his parents and his feet padding down the stairs. “I’ll be there soon, hyung!”

He didn’t think soon was going to be in under 10 minutes. Jaebum answered as much as he could, some problems way harder than the one he had been stuck on.

“Im Jaebum.” Jinyoung exhales, looking at the assignment sheet. “This is so easy, what is wrong with you? How are you passing?”

“What the hell?” He pouts. “You’re being mean.”

Jinyoung slaps down the assignment sheet onto Jaebum’s desk and looms over him, chin right above his head from where he’s sitting on his desk.

“The question reads, _A bullet is moving at a speed of 367 m/s when it embeds into a lump of moist clay. The bullet penetrates for a distance of 0.0621 m. Determine the acceleration of the bullet while moving into the clay._ You need to find a. Correct?”

Jaebum can feel Jinyoung’s breath on top of his head, he can also feel his warmth emitting from his body which is only a few millimeters away. “Y-yeah.”

Jinyoung helps him as much as he could, holding his hand through the whole problem like a baby. Not that Jaebum minds or anything.

“You typed in the wrong number. Here let me do it.” Jinyoung moves closer, his face right next to Jaebum’s, grabbing the calculator from his hand.

Jaebum shivers, now feeling Jinyoung’s breath near his cheek, his face, his lips so close to him, he feels like he could die any second. From the side of his eye, he could see Jinyoung’s mouth slightly open, the separation making his lips look even larger. In fact, they look pinker and it’s even more tempting. Oh fuck. Jaebum’s eyes move, they’re focused on Jinyoung’s lips now, they’re so close, so close to-

Eyes wide and breath knocked out of him, he feels Jinyoung’s lips against his. It’s warm, plump, and soft and oh god, it feels so much better than he would have ever imagined. His eyes flutter shut as he hears Jinyoung drops his pencil and bring his hand onto his thigh. He’s so lost in the feel of Jinyoung’s lips that he doesn’t notice that Jinyoung’s tongue is poking at the seam of his. He lets Jinyoung part them, letting Jinyoung’s tongue enter his mouth and fuck, he moans. He moans against Jinyoung’s mouth and now Jinyoung’s hand moves further north, closer to his crotch. Their tongues touch and Jaebum’s hands fly up to cup Jinyoung’s face and it feels like such a perfect fit, it makes Jaebum’s heart race, it makes his whole body feel warm.

Jinyoung leaves, their last moments together spent with Jinyoung on Jaebum’s lap and arms wrapped around his middle, cheek pressed against Jinyoung’s back. He tried to listen to Jinyoung as he explained how the equations are solved but he was too lost, lost in the moment they had together. He hadn’t expected the kiss at all, but it was everything he could have dreamt of. He doesn’t know where they stand but he just knows, Jaebum just has this feeling that Jinyoung doesn’t want to part from him anytime soon.

He wakes up the next morning with a sweet good morning text from Jinyoung. He smiles, blushing and throwing the covers over his face in embarrassment. “Oh, man.” He breathes out, cheeks burning from the intense grin that can’t seem to go down.

He finally texts Jinyoung back after he’d brush his teeth and washed his face.

_Wanna walk to school together? Hehe_

Jinyoung instantly replies, with a yes and an emoji with heart eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s almost thirty degrees out but Jaebum’s hands are sweating. He keeps wiping them on his pants and Jinyoung had started to notice.

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung asks, worried about Jaebum.

 _The worst thing he could do is take his hand away and tell you that he’s not ready for that yet._ Jaebum exhales, “Nothing.” He says, quickly weaving his finger’s with Jinyoung.

Jinyoung yelps in surprise, fingers twitching and looking right way to their connected hands. “Oh!”

“Sorry.” Jaebum mumbles in embarrassment, he tries to pry his hand away but suddenly Jinyoung grips onto his hand.

Jinyoung clicks his tongue. “I was surprised. Don’t let go, okay?” Jinyoung turns his head to look at Jaebum, eyes smiling.

Jaebum smiles too, “Okay, I won’t.”

They start to walk to school together, hand in hand. Right before they part way for their first period, Jinyoung kisses Jaebum’s cheek tenderly, letting his lips linger for no more than two seconds. He always mumbles a goodbye at his jaw before scurrying off to class. It’s been a week since they’ve started to walk to school together and a week since they’ve kissed.

Jaebum’s never dated, sure, he’s kissed before, but never dated. Hell, he’s only got one friend and he’s been on earth for eighteen years. He wants to ask Jinyoung on a date, but how does he do it? He knows Jinyoung likes ramen and it’s still extremely cold outside, so.

“Are you hungry?” Jaebum asks, chewing on his bottom lip nervously as he leans against the locker next to Jinyoung’s.

“Not really, but by the time we get home I will be, why?” Jinyoung asks.

Jaebum can’t see Jinyoung’s face since it’s covered by the door of the locker, he just hopes Jinyoung doesn’t look annoyed.

“Let’s get ramen together? Then, um, we can go to my house after so you can help me with Physics.” Jaebum scratches the back of his neck, blunt nails leaving red streaks. “I mean, you don’t have to help me the whole time, you have homework to do too, so yea-”

“Sure, Jaebum-hyung,” Jinyoung says, closing his locker, leaning against it to face Jaebum, a blush evident on his cheeks. “I’d love to.”

 

 

For some reason, the ramen place Jaebum frequents tastes even better. They ate well, Jinyoung winning in the game of rock paper scissors to pay for the bill. The walk home was going to be chilly, so the owner of the restaurant gave each of them a cup of piping hot green tea for the road. They walk to Jaebum’s home in comfortable silence and gloved hands woven together.

“I don’t want to let go of your hand but I need to so my mom doesn’t ask a billion questions.” Jaebum chuckles as they stand in front of Jaebum’s front door.

Jinyoung lets out an airy giggle, letting go of Jaebum’s hand. “I understand, hyung.”

Jaebum senses a hesitation in Jinyoung’s movements. He sees the twitch of Jinyoung’s bottom lip. “Is there something bothering you, Jinyoung-ah?” He asks.

“Have you come out to your parents?” Jinyoung looks down, fiddling with the cloth of his gloves.

Jaebum smiles. “Yes, yes, I have. I’m just not ready for the constant teasing.”

Jinyoung nods slowly then looks up, teeth biting the inside of his cheek.

“It’s cold, let’s go inside.” Jaebum unlocks the door with one hand, the other on Jinyoung’s lower back.

“Let me say hi to your mom, hyung. I didn’t get to last time.” Jinyoung pleads as Jaebum tugs him down the hall and into his room.

“Jinyoung-ah, no, please, she’s gonna ask questions.” Jaebum continues to tug Jinyoung.

“Then answer them.” Jinyoung shrugs and pulls out of Jaebum’s grasp. He heads down the open door which seems to be Jaebum’s parents room. Jinyoung peeks in, he sees Jaebum’s mom folding clothes and he’s thankful, not interrupting something too important.

“ _Hi, Mrs. Im,_ ” Jinyoung chides in Korean. “ _I’m Jaebum’s new friend, Park Jinyoung._ ” He bows, a full 90 degrees, hands at his stomach. Jaebum wants to cry.

Jaebum’s mom is silent. Looking at Jinyoung still bowing with wide eyes. After a few moments, the awkward silence ends with a bark of Jaebum’s mom’s laugh. “Jinyoung, stop that. I’m not a traditional Korean mom, get over here!” She beckons him forward with a flick of a wrist.

Jinyoung stands straight immediately. “O-okay.” He walks into the bedroom and to the edge of the bed where Jaebum’s mom is sitting cross legged.

Jaebum can’t help but laugh when Jinyoung is hugged tightly by his mother. She even sways him a bit. She whispers something into Jinyoung’s ear that makes Jinyoung’s cheeks turn red. She lets go of him, then pinches his cheek, cooing at how cute Jinyoung is.

“Mom!” Jaebum whines as Jinyoung walks away, Jinyoung not noticing Jaebum’s mom pointing at his butt, mouthing ‘ _you better tap that!’._

Finally, in his room, locking his door, he goes straight to his physics homework. He doesn’t need Jinyoung’s help for now so he tells him it’s okay to lay on his bed, despite being in school clothes.

After a few problems later, Jaebum is stuck. “Jinyoung-ah.” He calls.

“Yes, hyung?” He hears the rustling of the sheets and is surprised when he feels Jinyoung’s bottom meet the top of his lap.

He loses his words and just points at the question. He tries to focus on Jinyoung explaining the problem but he can’t stop thinking about how his mom told him to ‘ _tap that’_ that meaning Jinyoung’s butt. This isn’t the first time Jinyoung had sat on his lap but this is the first time that he’s noticed that Jinyoung’s whole _butt_ is on his lap. He can’t take it anymore, there’s a heat pooling at his crotch and he just can’t deal with that right now. He dismisses Jinyoung, telling him that he understands it now. He rolls himself closer to his desk, hiding the growing tent in his pants.

Jinyoung lays back down, his stomach now on the mattress. Jaebum shouldn’t but he glances at Jinyoung, and he nearly chokes, not realizing how plump Jinyoung’s ass is, how his back dips so low before there’s a mountain of muscle.

Jaebum stares for too long and Jinyoung notices, “Take a picture, hyung. It’ll last longer.”

Jinyoung leaves Jaebum’s house with a slight tugging at his chest. There’s no one else he could talk to, Jackson’s probably busy with fencing or chinese calligraphy lessons. He could call Wonpil but he hasn’t seen him for the longest time, too busy with choir and making music or whatever. He groans, dialling the last person he could, Suzy.

She answers right away, “Yes, Jinyoung?” She says instead of ‘Hello’.

“Suzy-yah, I don’t know what to do.” Jinyoung lip trembles as he speaks into the receiver. It’s too cold outside, his new Uniqlo coat is not helping at all. He presses his phone against his ear with his shoulder, trying to grab his spare scarf in his satchel.

“Wow,” She teases him, “this is the first time in seven years that you’ve been unsure of yourself.”

“Fuck you,” He seethes. He rolls his eyes as he tries to wrap his scarf around his neck.

“Did you flinch when Jaebum-oppa held your hand the first time?” She asks.

Jinyoung thinks about it, eyes looking up at the night sky. He smiles, the stars are shining bright tonight. “Nope.” He shakes his head _no_ , despite knowing Suzy can’t see him.

Suzy hums. “Did you think of turning him down when he asked you if you could get ramen with him?”

“What’s with all the questions? I’m asking you what I should do!” He grunts. He’s always been sure of himself, knowing the right path to take, knowing the right words to say. It’s a talent his mother would say, somehow being able to see the future with just a few words and small gestures.

“I’m trying to make you think about what to do. All these questions I’m asking you will result in that,” She tells him, her tone bothers him but he ignores it. “Think about it, Jinyoung. You didn’t take your hand away when Jaebum brushed it, you didn’t hesitate on telling him no, you’ve hung out with him willingly, you’ve helped him with homework when you’ve never helped Jackson, Wonpil or even me.” She exhales before continuing. He can see his house in the distance, so he slows down his steps, not wanting to enter his house while on the phone. He can’t even deny her, all of this is true. “You told Krystal that you’ll only go to the end of the year party if Jaebum-oppa went. And, I can’t forget to mention that you literally kiss his cheek before you guys go to school. You like _like_ Jaebum-oppa. Like, you already knew you liked him but it’s even stronger now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jinyoung supposes he does. Yeah, he really does. The contours of Jaebum’s face are highlighted by the flame of Jinyoung’s father’s fireplace, his cheekbones are sharp, nose perfectly arched and cupid’s bow ready to shoot an arrow. Today, they’ve gone to Jinyoung’s house instead, Jinyoung inviting Jaebum for dinner since he had refused the last time.

Jinyoung glups before leaning forward. It’s been too long since he’s felt Jaebum’s lips on his and he needs to feel it again. “Hyung.” He whispers, their faces just millimeters apart. “Look at me.”

Jaebum does and that’s when Jinyoung connects their lips together. It’s even better than the first time. Jaebum’s lips are softer than he remembers and his mouth is so sweet and so warm. Jinyoung licks into his mouth, forcing himself and Jaebum to get off their stomachs and settle onto their knees. They pull each other closer, Jinyoung’s arms wrapped around Jaebum’s middle and Jaebum’s arms wrapped around Jinyoung’s neck.

The kiss begins to get heated, Jaebum now licking back, Jinyoung moans against Jaebum’s mouth feeling their tongues glide against each other. God, there’s so much tongue and Jinyoung’s legs tremble.

“Mm,” Jaebum groans, tongue roaming Jinyoung’s mouth, leaving it to swipe it against his bottom lip. He nips at it, getting a moan from Jinyoung.

Heat rises in Jinyoung, hotter than it is in the room with the fire on. There’s sweat starting to accumulate at his hairline, he brings Jaebum down, laying down onto his back with Jaebum straddling his hips and chest against his. Jaebum’s hands move, one at his shoulder and another trailing down his side, lower and lower where Jinyoung needs it the most.

Jaebum feels Jinyoung’s cock stir against his inner thigh. He parts from Jinyoung’s lips for a little his forehead resting against Jinyoung’s. “Is this okay?” Jaebum asks, breathing labored.

“My parents are home.” Jinyoung clenches his eyes shut as he feels Jaebum’s fingertips linger at his clothed erection.

“Okay.” Jaebum breathes, taking his hand away and placing it at Jinyoung hip, massaging the skin there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaebum’s hand is warm in Jinyoung’s. They’ve mutually decided to finally come out, together. No one had known that Jaebum was gay but Jinyoung assured him that no one would make a big deal out of it, almost the whole student body is queer, it wouldn’t have made a difference. Jinyoung had also assured him that if any rumors start, he’ll get to the bottom of it, finding out who it came from and ending it.

“I wanna be with you, hyung. All the time.” Jinyoung had told Jaebum. “I’m tired of not being able to hold your hand around school because of backlash. Once we graduate, people will forget all about it.”

Jaebum nodded, kissing Jinyoung with as much admiration he could. He cupped his face, butterflies in his stomach from feeling the warmth of Jinyoung’s face in his hands.

Months ago, no, years ago, Jaebum would have never expected that he’d be in a relationship with someone, let alone a relationship with Park Jinyoung. There’s a numb feeling in his chest as they walk down the hall, hand in hand. No one had realized it yet, but once they did, more than a dozen eyes go straight to their hands, people’s brows furrowing and mouths open in a gasp. He bites the inside of his cheek and tightens his grip on Jinyoung’s hand. This isn’t something Jaebum was used to at all, before Jinyoung he had just been a nobody, just a regular student listening to 2010 Korean pop music in the library.

Now, he’s _the_ Im Jaebum dating STEM club president, National Honor Society member, ASB treasurer, and Rank #1 of their senior class, Park Jinyoung.

“Hey guys!” Jaebum’s head turns to where the voice comes from, he finds Jackson in the crowd, next to Suzy. Jackson waves harshly, arms about to dislocate. Suzy scolds Jackson, slapping his arms to put them down.

Jaebum chuckles, bringing his hand to his mouth to cover it. This is when he realizes that all these stares from people who don’t even know him and Jinyoung are nothing. All he should be caring about is being with Jinyoung. No one else should matter.

Jinyoung pecks Jaebum’s cheek before pulling him past people, jogging towards Jackson and Suzy. “Hey!” Jinyoung waves back, a large smile on his face. Jaebum can’t help but smile too.

“Are you guys having lunch with us?” Suzy asks, patting the tops of her cheeks to get rid of the excess oil. Wow, she’s really pretty, Jaebum says in his head.

“Hyung?” Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum, putting both hands on Jaebum’s rubbing on the palm tenderly. “Is that okay with you?” He asks, softly.

Jaebum looks back at Jinyoung, “Yeah, it’s fine.” He nods. He’s a little nervous, for the most part he’s on the right foot with Krystal and Seulgi. He doesn’t know about Sehun, Sehun probably hates his guts.

“I can hear the gears creaking in your brain, dude.” Jackson says, cupping the top of Jaebum’s head. “If you’re worried about Sehun, he’s dead ass nowhere to be found. He hasn’t been at the table since winter break ended.”

“Yeah, I heard what happened at the party, which, I don’t get why you didn’t tell me yourself, Park Jinyoung.” Suzy pokes at Jinyoung’s chest from across Jaebum.

“I didn’t think it was important? He needed to hear what he needed to hear.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, swatting Suzy’s hand.

“Did you not go to the party, Suzy?” Jaebum asks. He swears he had seen her there.

She shakes her head, “No, Dongwook wanted to go out with me that night.”

“Class of 2008 Dongwook? Isn’t he in grad-school?” Jackson looks at Suzy in disbelief, Jaebum does too. “What the hell you doin’ with him?”

Suzy just shrugs. “He DMed me on instagram like a month ago and I said, why the fuck not, he’s hot! But I told him that if he lays one hand on me I’m telling my dad.”

“Her dad’s a cop.” Jinyoung adds, letting Jaebum know.

“Yeah,” Suzy laughs but it’s menacing.

Jackson was right, Sehun wasn’t at their table. Sulli wasn’t either. He hasn’t gone to the cafeteria since the first week of his freshman year so everything feels so new. He feels a little awkward once he’s close to the table but it all goes away when people he had grown to dislike all waved at him like he’s their friend too.

“I’m gonna get some food, want anything?” Jackson asks as he sets his backpack on the table, opening up the front pocket to retrieve his wallet.

Jinyoung sits down first, moving his satchel to the right, then bringing Jaebum down by the hips to make him sit on his lap. He wraps his arms around Jaebum’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest. “No, Jaebum-hyung and I are good, his mom made us bulgogi for lunch.” Jaebum blushes, bringing his sweater paws up to cover the heat.

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Y’all were better when you were just friends.”

“Choke on moon cakes, Jackson Wang.” Jinyoung lets go of Jaebum for a second to give Jackson the finger.

“So,” Krystal calls out, sitting on top of the table with Joy, a sophomore that she’d taken under her wing, in between her legs chewing on a roll of kimbap. “Who bottoms?”

 

 

They’re in Jinyoung’s house, alone. His sister’s are out, Soyoung with her boyfriend and Boyoung out with friends. For his parents, they’re never home on wednesday nights, they both have the graveyard shift at the local hospital.

Jinyoung chews on the tips of his fingers, pacing back and forth at the foot of his bed. Krystal’s question keeps going on and on in his head. ‘ _Who bottoms?’_ Jaebum and him have never discussed it, he hasn’t even _thought_ about it. He didn’t think it would matter, anyway. Sure, he’s hormonal but he’s got toys (that he’s stolen his sister’s debit card for) for that. He doesn’t want to pressure Jaebum into anything that he’ll get uncomfortable with.

“Jinyoung, stop. Get over here.” Jaebum sits up, putting his arms out, open and ready to embrace Jinyoung.

“It’s bothering me.” He says, climbing onto the bed and into Jaebum’s arms.

“What is?” Jaebum asks him, rubbing his back.

“Krystal’s question.”

Jaebum’s eyebrow quirks up. “About who bottoms? I thought I did.”

“Huh!? I thought _I_ did.” He parts from Jaebum in shock. “Oh my god, don’t tell me we’re both bottoms, hyung.” He sits up, hands flying up to the sides of his head, fingertips massaging the incoming headache away. “Two bottoms don’t make a top. Oh, I’m going to lose my mind.”

Jaebum just cackles, almost drooling in the process. “J-Jinyoung, I can top, it’s fine!”

“No,” Jinyoung puts his hands on his lap, posture hard as a rock. “I will.”

Jaebum slumps. He forgot that he’s dating the most stubborn person on earth. “Look-”

“Oh my god! I’m an idiot!” Jinyoung hops off the bed in a haste, he almost trips on his own feet doing so.

Before Jaebum could blink, Jinyoung disappears under his bed. There’s a rustling of boxes and a few coughs here and there, probably from the dust. Jaebum moves over to the edge of the bed, watching Jinyoung. There’s a faint ‘ _Aha!’_ and Jinyoung slides out from under the bed and places a mysterious purple box labeled ‘ _High school memories’._

“It’s not really high school memories. I have another box for that,” Jinyoung giggles, it’s sinister and it makes Jaebum’s spine vibrate in fear. “These.. Are my toys.” Jinyoung inhales, grabbing onto the lid, then exhales, removing it.

Jaebum’s eyes are blown wide as he sees a large array of sex toys, everything from butt plugs to an egg shaped vibrator. It’s really different from seeing it in BL mangas. Nestled under all of the toys, Jaebum sees a bulbous head of a dildo then another, he traces them and sees that they meet. His eyes grow even larger, not thinking his monolids would let him do so.

“Is-is that-” He stutters.

“A double dildo?” Jinyoung digs into the box to grab it, both ends swaying from the movement. Jaebum gulps. “I don’t know why I bought, honestly. But thank god I did, huh?” Jinyoung smirks, jiggling the phallus piece of silicon.

“Are- Are we gonna-”

“Only if you want to.” Jinyoung’s smirk drops and so does the sex toy.

Jaebum bites his lip, looking to the left. He inhales, then exhales. He’s got nothing to lose. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

 

 

Sweat drips down Jaebum’s temple as Jinyoung relaxes his throat against Jaebum’s cock. Jinyoung swallows, tightening his throat. Jaebum squeals, hands flying down to Jinyoung’s thick head of hair. He doesn’t pull, he just brushes his fingers through the strands. Jinyoung swallows again and Jaebum can’t help but buck his hips up. He mumbles an apology, keeping his hips still.

Jaebum whines as Jinyoung’s pulls off his dick. “It’s okay, I promise.” Jinyoung assures him, rubbing his thigh, squeezing at the flesh by his knee. He engulfs Jaebum’s cock again, all the way to the hilt, Jinyoung’s stretches lips meeting the base.

“Oh, fuck.” Jaebum groans, hands moving to the sheets, pulling at them as Jinyoung begins to bob his head, sucking harshly at the tip at every up stroke.

Jaebum shivers, hearing a plastic cap open. He moans, feeling Jinyoung’s lubed up fingers circle his rim. He tenses for a moment, not realizing that he’s not fingering himself this time, it’s Jinyoung, the boy he likes.

Jinyoung notices, he pulls off, laying his head on Jaebum’s hip. “Hyung, I need you to relax, please.” He pleads, eyes large, tears threatening to spill.

Jaebum just nods, lips red from the biting and the kissing. “I’m sorry, I’m just not used to someone else fingering me.” He says, there’s nothing he could possibly lose with being truthful to Jinyoung.

“Okay, I’ll be slow.” Jinyoung kisses Jaebum’s hip, nips at the skin softly then kissing that same spot. His lips linger for a bit then he moves back to Jaebum’s dick, licking at the base as he probes Jaebum’s rim again.

With Jinyoung’s free hand he cups the back of Jaebum’s knee, pulling his legs back so he’s nearly folded in half. This gives Jinyoung more room to tease, touch and finger Jaebum’s ass. He feels Jaebum’s rim relax and it gives him the signal to finally insert his finger in.

Jaebum contently sighs as he feels the tip of Jinyoung’s finger go past his entrance. The drag of Jinyoung’s thick finger feels so good against his walls and he needs more. “More.” Jaebum moans as Jinyoung drags his finger out just to add another. Jinyoung continues to finger Jaebum, needing him to relax for him, for the toy.

“Good?” Jinyoung asks, lips hovering Jaebum’s ballsack.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Jaebum tells him. Jinyoung looks up, giving Jaebum a look that says, _Are you sure?_ “I promise, Jinyoung-ah.” He reassures Jinyoung. His hand goes to Jinyoung’s ear then down his neck then to the tip of his spine. Jaebum leaves his hand there, caressing the warm skin.

Jinyoung nods, reaching behind him to grab the dildo. “Hold your legs for me, hyung.” Jinyoung commands, sitting up, grabbing the bottle of lube in the process. Jaebum is hypnotized, he watches Jinyoung intently, Jinyoung’s long thick fingers covered in lube, rubbing the slick substance all over the dildo. He moans as Jinyoung’s fingers play with the silicon head of the toy. “Jinyoung-ah. Come on.” He urges.

Jinyoung complies, pointing the head of the toy to Jaebum’s waiting entrance. Jinyoung probes Jaebum’s hole with the tip, barely a centimeter in. He repeats the process, letting Jaebum get used to the grith of the toy. “Okay?”

Jaebum nods, holding onto Jinyoung’s wrist to encourage him to put the toy in deeper. “Fuck,” He seethes, the stretch is so fucking good, so much better than his fingers and he feels like his brain is about to shut down. The drag of the plastic veins against his walls is something that he didn’t know would feel so good. Jinyoung pulls the toy back just to ram in back in. Jaebum chokes on a moan, back arching. “Shit!” He grits through his teeth as Jinyoung begins to fuck his ass harder.

“Yeah?” Jinyoung moans, his free hand touching Jaebum’s rim. “It’s good, huh?”

“So fucking good, Jinyoung-ah.” He replies, pulling his legs back more, his knees almost touching the mattress.

“Who knew such a quiet boy would be so dirty?” Jinyoung groans through clenched teeth, pistoning the dildo upwards to rub against Jaebum’s prostate.

Jaebum’s back arches again, even higher than before, a deep moan rippling from the deepest end of his chest. His eyes are clenched shut as Jinyoung repeatedly toys with his prostate. He feels his cock grow even harder, he looks down onto his dick. The head his so red, just begging to be touched. Jinyoung’s is just as bad, if anything it’s worse, Jinyoung’s thick cock is nearly purple, the head glossy and dripping pre-cum. “Jinyoung-ah,” He whines, “Fuck, Jinyoung-ah.”

“God, hyung.” Jinyoung groans.

Jaebum coughs out a broken cry as Jinyoung bends the dildo, positioning the other end to the ceiling. Jinyoung lets Jaebum put his left leg down so he can put his own above it, placing it over the junction of where Jaebum’s thigh and hip meet. He lubes up the other end, adding more than he needed too, the excess lube dripping down the shaft to meet the raw, swollen flesh of Jaebum’s rim. Jaebum shivers as he watches Jinyoung position himself over the head of the dildo. Jaebum forces to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss this moment when Jinyoung finally lowers himself onto the dildo. It’s so hard to when he can feel the toy go even deeper into his ass.

“Shit.” Jaebum grabs onto Jinyoung’s hips. He squeezes the flesh, feeling the fake cock drag against his prostate.

Jinyoung holds onto the center of the toy, keeping it still as he lowers himself even more, his other hand on Jaebum’s stomach, helping him keep his balance. “God, Jaebum,” Jinyoung moans, letting go of the toy as he can finally settle his ass flush against Jaebum’s hip. They moan in unison, feeling both ends of the cock sliding against their walls. Jinyoung’s breathing turns labored as he plants his right foot on the bed and bounces on the cock. The slide is so fucking good, Jaebum can feel the dildo slowly pull out and enter whenever Jinyoung clenches against the toy and fuck, he grabs onto his dick, squeezing the head, playing with the underside where he’s the most sensitive. Precum continuously spills from the slit, making the slide even more delicious.

“Shit, this is so hot.” Jinyoung moans, looking at Jaebum fisting his achingly hard cock.

Lost in the feeling of being full, Jaebum doesn’t realize that Jinyoung had pulled off. “Wha- Jinyoung. What’s up?” He’s breathless. The dildo is still nestled in his ass as he sits up on his elbow.

“You looked so fucking hot, I can’t resist. You deserve a real cock, hyung.” Jinyoung says, grabbing the purple box off the floor to rummage through it.

“What are you saying?” Jaebum groans, sitting back down. He lets out a soft moan as the dildo slides out ever so slightly. He can hear the metal of the wrapper being opened and the bottle of lube being opened once again.

“I wanna fuck you.”

“Stop it, you don’t have to. Come on.” He tries to get Jinyoung to come back but he’s too late. He slightly flinches as Jinyoung removes the dildo out of his ass and throws it onto the towel he had put on the floor. “Jinyoung, seriously. I mean it.”

“No, hyung. Did you really think we’d fuck each other with a double dildo the whole time we’re gonna date?” He looms over Jaebum, hands on his shoulders. “If you just saw how sexy you looked, you would fuck yourself.” Jinyoung giggles, dipping his head down to kiss Jaebum.

“You’re ridiculous.” Jaebum laughs.

Jinyoung just clicks his tongue, “You’re saying that now.” He kisses Jaebum one more time before he sits up. Jaebum holds onto his legs spreading them open for Jinyoung. God, he likes Jinyoung so much, he feels like his heart is going to explode. He watches how Jinyoung’s arms ripple at every movement and how his stomach flexes and he positions his cock at Jaebum’s rim.

The moan in tandem as the head of Jinyoung’s cock squeezes past Jaebum’s rim and fuck, it’s so warm and it feels so good. Jaebum’s stretched well enough, he doesn’t need Jinyoung to wait for him to get used to his girth and he tells him so by letting go of the back of his legs to wrap them about Jinyoung’s torso.

“Jinyoung-ah. Fuck, come on. Fuck me like you said you would,” Jaebum urges Jinyoung legs moving down to Jinyoung’s ass, pulling him even more forward.

Jinyoung nods, doing as he’s told. His thrusts stiffen, each harder than the first and Jaebum nearly comes untouched as Jinyoung hits his prostate every fucking time. The warmth of Jinyoung’s cock is better than anything Jaebum could have ever imagined and it’s even better that he’s having this moment with someone so close, so dear to him, someone that he adores, someone that he has endless admiration for. He cradles Jinyoung’s neck with his arms, bringing him to press their foreheads together.

“I like you, Jinyoung-ah. So fucking much.” Jaebum breathes out. He yelps as Jinyoung thrusts into him hard, Jinyoung’s balls slapping against the meat of Jaebum’s ass. “Be mine, be my boyfriend, f-for real.” He chokes on a moan as Jinyoung pulls out slowly just to ram into his gaping hole.

“Yeah, fuck, I’ll be your boyfriend.” Jinyoung moans, latching his lips onto Jaebum’s neck, kissing at the soft skin, sucking on the tender flesh, leaving a mark. “I like you more. I like you a lot, hyung.” He says onto Jaebum’s cheek, lips rest there as he begins to fuck Jaebum slowly.

Jaebum sobs as he cants his hips upward, another sob rolls out of his mouth as his cock rubs against the ridges of Jinyoung’s taunt stomach. “Shit. Baby.” The endearment goes straight to Jinyoung’s cock and Jaebum swears it swells up even more while inside of him.

Jinyoung lets out a string of, _hyung, Jaebum-hyung, hyung_ , as he fucks Jaebum faster, a hand travels to Jaebum’s cock, jacking it off with earnest. Jinyoung circles the head of Jaebum’s cock with his palm, spreading the thick pre-cum all over the head and down Jaebum’s shaft.

Heat coils in Jaebum’s crotch, the pleasure is so overwhelming. Jinyoung’s ridged cock sliding against his walls, the engorged head of Jinyoung’s dick never missing his prostate, the lips nipping at his neck, the hand around his cock, it’s all too much. He feels his orgasm approach, the heat traveling up his stomach and up to his chest.

He feels his body tighten, and with one last nudge at his prostate and Jinyoung’s thumb rubbing at the sensitive spot under the head of his cock, he cums. A loud moan escaping his lips as he sprays his spunk all over Jinyoung’s hand and onto their chests. It doesn’t stop as Jinyoung continues to toy with his dick, cum continues to seep out of the slit and shit, it feels so fucking good.

He heaves, head in a daze as Jinyoung continues to milk out his cock. He flinches slightly as Jinyoung pulls out, his rim abused and swollen. Jinyoung removes the condom and begins to work himself to completion. Jaebum stares at his boyfriend, admiring the shape of his body, his wide hips, slender waist, ripped torso and sharp collar bones. Jinyoung’s hand is so beautiful as it’s wrapped around his thick cock. Jaebum wants to lick at it, kiss it and suck on it but he’s so spent, the last of his energy going to his orgasm. After a few more tugs, Jinyoung comes with a deep groan, mouth agape as he cum’s all over Jaebum’s torso, there’s one tug where Jinyoung come spurts all the way to Jaebum’s cheek and shit, Jaebum loves it. _Next time_ , he thinks.

Jinyoung contently sighs as the last drop of cum leaves his cock, he’s spent too and Jaebum just wants Jinyoung to lay down next to him, but Jinyoung’s got other plans. Jinyoung finally regains his breath, hopping off the bed to lock his door then goes straight to the bathroom, grabbing a damp face towel to rid their bodies of cum. Laying back down, Jinyoung just tosses the soiled linen onto the towel where he’d left the double ended dildo.

“I can’t wait ‘till I turn eighteen so I can go to a sex toy shop.” He says, grabbing the covers that he folded from the foot of the bed as he slides next to Jaebum. He tucks them in properly, his face nuzzled into Jaebum’s chest.

“You’re insane.” Jaebum chuckles, it’s airy and light and it makes Jinyoung hug him tighter.

“You like it though.”

Jaebum nods, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Yeah, I do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaebum slams a large envelope on Jinyoung’s desk. “Open it.”

“What is this?” Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum. Jaebum just smirks.

“Babe, open it. It’ll answer your question.”

“Fine.” Jinyoung grumbles, lifting Jaebum’s hand off the letter. Jinyoung’s eyes widen as he sees the crest of University of California Berkeley on the top right corner. “What the hell?”

Jaebum snickers as Jinyoung scrambles his desk for his exacto knife, his box cutter, anything for him to open up the letter. “Baby, just rip it open.”

“No! Hyung! Oh my god, if this is what I think it is I’ll literally murder you, murder you!” Jinyoung finds his box cutter and goes straight to opening the letter. Jaebum can hear Jinyoung’s breath hitch as confetti begin to fall out. “I hate you so much, Im Jaebum.” He seethes, pulling the letter out, more confetti coming out of the envelope.

Jinyoung opens up the letter with a shriek, nearly screaming the first sentence.

 

“ _Dear Im Jaebum,_

_Congratulations! I am delighted to offer you admission to the University of California, Berkeley for Fall 2013! You have been admitted to Haas School of Business.”_

 

“What the hell!? I’m going to beat your ass!” Jinyoung screams, slamming the acceptance letter down to embrace Jaebum, kissing him so hard that he could feel Jaebum’s teeth through his lips. “When did you apply? Oh, my god. I thought you weren’t going to college!”

Jaebum shrugs. “Dunno, I thought if Jinyoung could do it, so can I. I don’t wanna stay here while you’ll be up north.”

There are tears welling up in Jinyoung’s eyes, he feels so much happiness he could burst. “Hyung, god, you didn’t have to, you know that.” He hold onto Jaebum’s face, content with how perfect of a fit it is.

“I know,” Jaebum smiles. It’s so tender, so sweet, it makes Jinyoung kiss him again so he does. “I just couldn’t help it. I don’t want to be so far away from you, it’ll drive me insane. And, and, I need to know how to run a business, anyway. Might as well do it while being 40 miles away from you.”

Jinyoung bites his lip, trying to suppress the tears from slipping. “Am I being punked? God. I hate you so much, did you know that? Fuck you.” Jinyoung groans, squeezing Jaebum’s face just to connect their lips again. “Fuck, damn it, I like you so much.”

“I know, baby. I know,” Jaebum laughs against Jinyoung’s mouth, connecting their lips once last time before Jaebum parts ways with him. “By the way,”

“Hm?”

“You guys ran out of banana milk, can we go grab some? I’ll drive.” Jaebum ‘ _hehe_ ’s as he takes his car keys out of his pocket, dangling it in front of Jinyoung’s face.

“One day you’re going to get a kidney infection.” Jinyoung sneers, sitting up and grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

“And you’ll be there to help me get better.”

“Fuck off.”

All Jaebum really needs is Jinyoung and a box of banana milk and he’d be set for life.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
